Silicon carbide is expected as a material for next-generation semiconductor devices. As compared with silicon, the silicon carbide has superior physical properties such as a threefold band gap, approximately tenfold breakdown field strength, and approximately threefold thermal conductivity. By using these characteristics, a semiconductor device in which low loss and a high-temperature operation can be realized.
As a structure for reducing on-resistance of a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) using the silicon carbide, there is a trench gate type MOSFET in which a gate electrode is provided in a trench. In the case where load short circuiting occurs at the output side of the trench gate type MOSFET, because the on-resistance is low, time until an excessive current flows and breakdown occurs may be shortened. That is, a short circuit tolerance may decrease.